Sibling reunion
by XSDStitch
Summary: Fugeo hasn't seen one of his sisters a long time... time to change it.


Fugeo was waiting. Waiting for a force he hasn't seen for years now.

The last time the male fire dragon saw the person in question was shortly after his mate Daimond laid the eggs of their children.

To be honest, he didn't miss the person much as he didn't know the person as much as he liked. In fact he wasn't even aware of the existence despite the bond they share. A bond by blood.

The person in question was called Hope. She is a black dragoness with blue eyes, wing membranes and underbelly. And the bond of blood comes from one simple fact. The simple fact the two share the same parents and sister.

And for those who don't understand the implications: Hope is Fugeo's sister. More precisely, baby sister and twin of Cynder, the black dragoness who saved the world with Spyro the purple dragon. No need to mention, that the two are mated as well and have a kid.

Anyway, back to Fugeo. The reason he was waiting for his sister is that he received a letter some days ago, that she was coming. In the letter she put in the request that she wanted to meet her brother alone at a cave the both of them knew and also secluded. Whatever the reason is… Fugeo had trouble to understand, why she wanted to meet him and not her twin, as the two females were closer to each other, than to him.

Like the letter told, he didn't tell Cynder (Another thing that greatly confuses him.) But he told Daimond, so she could understand why he leaves the town and the other three guardians were only told he is dealing with a family matter.

Said family thought was kind of late now, as he came to the time the letter asked him to come and quite some time passed since then.

Then the dragon heard some rustling and upon turning, he saw his sister emerging from the bushes.

Looking at the female, Fugeo gave a smile "Hello Hope. It has been quite some time."

"Indeed!" Agreed Hope

"You look well."

"Thank you." Was her reply "And sorry about being late. Had to deal with a few monsters."

Fugeo rolled his eyes. Despite the death of Malefor and the out rooting of his followers, here are still leftover monsters in the world. He wondered sometimes how deep seeded are the problems. Then he turned to Hope and got straight to his questions "Why the meeting here and the secrets?"

Hope took a deep breath and told "Because I cannot face Cynder right now."

"That you have to explain." Stated Fugeo, not understanding at all now.

Hope nodded; getting the reason why her brother asks "I am jealous to my twin" she answered "Jealous that she has a mate and a kid."

"I thought you got a mate or at least a love, Drake." Wondered Fugeo in surprise.

Hope looked aside "We… we broke up. Or better, I left him."

"You left him?" was the surprised reaction of Fugeo. While it was the right of a dragoness to leave their choosen male, it was done rarely as both gender choose their mates very carefully for various reasons. And to be honest, it is the first time he actually encounters a female who left her male. Then again, most couples seek the wisdom of the other Guardians, due having greater experience.

Dragons only seek him out in matters of physical training or subjects of fire dragon interest.

Nodding Hope explained "Yes… you see, I admit I was happy with Drake, but the influence Malefor had on him… it was deeper than we thought."

She took a deep breath "At first it was falling back into old behavior, but we knew about this issue so we prepared… we actually got it in control but then…" and Hope paused to collect her thoughts "he began to fight against Monsters and evildoers. First it was just those we stumbled upon. Then he joined the local guard. In both cases, we were fine and Iwas proud of him. But then… he stated to be obsessed with it. He disappeared any time he thought evil is happening, he didn't show up on dates and appointments, he stated to neglect me."

Fugeo nodded to that, gaining a proper idea what his sister went through "But the point where I left was as I learned that he went too far. He began to heavily punish even little things. I was hoping that we could get back to a normal relationship, until I heard he had beaten up a dragon that had played prank to a friend." Hope huffed to this "And do you know what he told me in his defense? He said many great evils started small, so he has to stop them as well."

Shaking her head she continues "I have him a warning, if he does it again or without telling me first, I leave for good. For some time it seemed it worked, until he broke every bone of a mole, because somebody accused the mole to have stolen. And that mole was innocent. Not wanting to hear his excuses, I wrote you the letter, got my belongings and left with a goodbye letter on the table."

Fugeo nodded and replied "Quite the story… sorry that it went downhill with the two of you."

"Thanks brother… and if you ask… my belongings are at the moment in a rent storage." Added Hope.

Fugeo gave his sister a hug and told her "I am sure that Daimond wouldn't mind if you stay as a guest until you find a new home."

"Thank you Fugeo." Replied Hope and snuggles at her brother.

"Your welcome Hope…" nodded Fugeo and keeps her close to him… mostly to comfort her as she began to cry, the pain stemming from the experience of her disappointed love life breaking out of her now.

Holding her, the fire dragon made a silent vow to help her to find happiness again.


End file.
